I want You diamond
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Kim Jaejoong putra tunggal Kim Hyun Joong, "Kau jauh lebih berkilau dan mahal di banding diamond purple, I want You." YunJae FanFiction! /BL/Mpreg plus cerita sangat pasaran.


**I want You diamond**

.

.

**Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

**Main cast : YunJae and Other**

.

.

**Warning :**

**BoysLove/Typo(s)/DLDR please GO!**

.

.

.

.

Mata setajam musang itu mengamati dengan seksama sekelilingnya. Hunian megah pemilik Perancang perhiasaan terkemuka di Seoul. Hunian bergaya eropa dengan warna cat dominan putih berpadu cream lembut, manison luas berpilar sembilan dengan halaman luas lengkap dengan kebun anggur dan hamparan rumput hijau ditaman belakang terkadang berfungsi sebagai lapangan golf mini.

'Kim Hyun Joong.. kau sangat kaya. Tapi tenang saja aku hanya akan mengambil kalung bermata _diamond purple_ milikmu.' Pria berwajah kecil itu tersenyum tipis merapikan pakaian _orange_ model kodok yang melekat di tubuh tegapnya, topi hitam yang bertengger manis di kepalanya cukup mampu meyakinkan tipuannya sebagai petugas layanan jasa _service_ AC.

.

.

"_Nugu_?" Pria berparas menawan pemilik kulit seputih kapas itu menatap bingung pria berpakaian _orange_ yang saat ini berada di dalam kamarnya.

"_Mianhamnida_, saya Yunho petugas layanan jasa service ac. Kepala pelayan di rumah ini menelpon kantor jasa kami untuk memperbaiki ac yang rusak di beberapa ruagan termasuk kamar Tuan." Pria tampan itu membungkuk hormat dengan tangan lengkap membawa sekotak perkakas.

"Em... pantas saat Joongie tidur semalam terasa panas hingga Joongie harus membuka jendela." Jari telunjuk putih pucat pria pemilik bibir cerry itu menunjuk jendela besar di sudut kamarnya.

"kalau begitu perbaiki saja."

Senyum merekah terkembang di bibir merah pria canitk itu, dengan cuek membawa tubuh mungilnya yang masih berbalut piama tidur untuk duduk di sofa empuk yang menghadap jendela terbuka, pria cantik itu menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas sofa, mata _doe_nya mulai serius membaca komik yang sedari tadi di pegangnya tanpa menghiraukan sepasang mata musang yang melempar tatapan intens padanya, dan kini senyum misterus terukir di bibir berbentuk hati itu.

'Kim Jaejoong putra putra tunggal Kim Hyun Joong, kau jauh lebih berkilau dan mahal di banding _diamond purple, I want You._'

.

.

'_Gocha_! aku menemukanmu.' Pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan topeng yang sedikit menutup wajahnya, namun menyisakan bibir berbetuk hati dan mata musang yang lebih terlihat tajam di dalam kegelapan. Bibir hati itu tersenyum lebar saat menemukan benda berkilau yang tersimpan di ruang paling rahasia di manison megah Kim Hyun Joong setelah mengintai selama satu minggu bahkan menyamar menjadi petugas _service_ ac.

'_Diamond purple'_ Bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum meremehkan menatap berapa pasang kamera cctv dan inplamerah. Sistem keamanan yang berhasil dikacaukannya.

.

.

_Doe eyes_ indah itu mengerjab malas saat tidurnya terusik oleh hembusan angin yang terasa sangat dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Jendela yang terbuka lebar membuat goren putih kamarnya melabai-labai bebas. Padahal seingatnya sebelum ia tidur sudah menutup jendela,

"_Nugu_? _Appa_..." suara merdu itu berucap sedikit serak, hasel kelamnya coba memfokuskan pengelihatnya terhadap sosok pria yang berdiri di depan jendela berjarak tiga meter dari tempat tidrunya.

"_Appa_..." lampu yang padam, hanya cahaya temaram yang berasal dari cahaya bulan hingga tak cukup mampu memastikan siapa sosok yang berdiri diam itu. pria cantik itu masih berpikir jika sosok yang berdiri itu adalah _appa_nya.

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

"Ka-u siapa?"

Senyum misterius terkembang di bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu, mata setajam musangnya menatap intens sosok cantk yang menatapnya penuh keterkejutan. Hasel kelam yang membulat dan kedua tangan yang mencengkram selimutnya, pria cantik itu terkejut sekaligus takut.

.

.

"_Andwe_! Lepass... _jebbal._..." tubuh mungil itu memberontak sekuat tenaga saat pergerakkanya di kunci hingga tak mampu bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakuan? _andwe._..., _APPAAAA_!" hasel kelamnya menatap horor saat dengan pasti piama yang melekat di tubuhnya mulai tanggal.

"Kau boleh memakianya setiap kali kita bercinta, cantik." Suara bass berbisik seduktif, mata musangnya menatap puas sekaligus terpesona atas tubuh indah nan molek yang sudah polos hanya kalung bertahtahkan berlian mahal yang melengkapi tubuh putih mulus bak porselen itu. '_Diamond purple_' menggantung indah di leher jenjang Kim Jaejoong.

"_I want You_ cantik!"

"_ANDWEEEE... argghhhkkkkk_!"

.

.

"Joongie minggu depan hari pertunangan kita, tapi wajahmu tampak murung. Ada apa sayang?"

"_Gwanchana Hyung_, joongie baik-baik saja." Senyum palsu terukir di bibir merah yang kini terlihat sedikit pucat itu, hasel kelam itu menatap sendu wajah calon tunangannya. Pria tampan dewasa sekaligus matang pilihan _appa_nya.

"Jangan dipikirkan _diamod purple_. Pihak kepolisian pasti berhasil menemuaknya dan menangkap pencurinya."

"..."

"_Wae_? Kenapa diam sayang? Em.. _appa_ Kim sedang merancang kalung baru sebagai ganti _diamond purple_ jadi jangan bersedih ne. Joongie akan memakianya saat pesta pertunangan kita nanti dan _hyung _sedang memesan berlian kualitas satu di eropa hanya untukmu Joongie sayang."

_Bruk_

Pria dewasa nan tampan pemilik lesung pipit itu mengelus punggung pria cantik yang kini memeluk tubuhnya, kedua tangan putih pucat itu dilingkarkan di pingganganya yang masih berbalut jas kerja.

'_Mianhe appa_, _mian _Wonnie _hyung_.. Joongie tidak bisa cerita yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak hanya mencuri _diamond purple_ tapi juga mencuri harga diri Kim Jaejoong. _Mian_, Joongie sudah tidak suci lagi.'

.

.

"_Hyung daebak_!" pria berjidat lebar itu sangat memuji ketangguhan sosok _manly_ yang tak pernah gagal dalam aksinya itu.

"Hah, jangan lupakan itu juga berkat jasaku."

"Ais, kerjamu hanya duduk di depan laptop saja _makne_."

"Hey aku yang mengacau sitem keamanan manion itu." pria bertubuh tinggi itu mendengus tidak suka.

Keuda pria berbeda rupa dan usia yang sama-sama tampan itu sibuk berdebat menentukan siapa diantara mereka yang paling berjasa, sementara sosok tampan berrahang tegas itu tersenyum disela penyeruputan _red winne_nya, sorot mata musangnya menatap jauh puluhan gedung bertingkat yang terhampar di depan jendela tempatnya berdiri, membiarkan angin malam menerpa kulit coklat karamelnya.

'Kim Jaejoong.' Bibir tebal itu menyeruput habis _red winne_nya.

.

.

"_Akghh... uhh_... "

"Mendesahlah cantik, keluarkan desahan sexymu untukku." Bibir hati itu menyesap perpotongan leher jenjang yang sudah di penuhi jejeran bercak merah keunguan hasil lukisan abstrak bibir tebalnya.

"_Shiro... emm_..."

.

.

_Sreak_

Tangan warna _tan_ itu melepas kalung yang tadinya tergantung indah dileher jenjang pria cantik yang kini sudah terlelap selepas persetubuhan panas keduanya ditengah malam yang bertemankan cahaya bulan terang.

"_Gomawo_ untuk malam ini cantik."

Bibir hati itu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di cerry lips sosok yang sudah terlelap damai di atas peraduan nyaman.

"_Jaljiyo_ Boojae."

.

.

**Tuan Kim Hyun Joong sang perancang perhiasan terkemuka itu sedang diproses oleh pihak yang berwajib karena dugaan pemangkiran pajak atas usah perhiasan miliknya**

"_Appa_..."

"Joongie _chagy_... maafkan _appa_ _ne_."

.

.

"Lihalah dia, Kim Jaejoong.."

"Sang _prince diamond_ yang mungkin akan segera jatuh miskin."

"Hem, kasihan.."

"Aku mau menerimanya jadi _namjachingu_ku.."

"Apa Jaejoong mau denganmu? Ck, bermimpi saja kau."

Sosok cantik itu mengabaikan bisik-bisik tentang dirinya yang sudah menggema diseantero KIRIN Senoir high school. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah.

.

.

"_Hoek... huweekk ahh... emm, Howek_.."

Tubuh lemas itu jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi,

Hiks..

Tangan pucatnya membekap bibirnya yang mulai meluncurkan isakan lirih hingga tanpa bisa dibendung lagi cairan serupa krital bening itu jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Joongie, kau bodoh.. hiks..bagaimana bisa..." _doe eyes_ kelam itu menatap nanar benda kecil berbentuk panjang yang terkapar di sisinya, benda yang menunjukkan dua garis merah.

.

.

"_hiks... pabbo_.. brengsek _hiks_.. apa kau puas hah? Sekarang kau sudah puas!" tangan putih pucat itu terkepal erat sambil memukul-mukul bahu sosok _manly_ tengah memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Boo, _saranghe_."

.

.

**~YunJae~**

.

.

APA-APAAN INI?!

Hadeh ini hanya kerangka FF yang sudah lama terpendam di otak saya ^^

Utang ff masih numpuk? Saya tau, tapi mau gimana lagi (nyengir polos T0T)

So?


End file.
